


GRUMBO ONESHOTS!!! (Requests Open <3)

by Zippity_Dot



Category: Hermitcraft, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Don't ship the real people, Fluff, Gay, Grian is baby, Grian's a lil gremlin, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Songfic, minecraft personas ONLY, oneshots, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippity_Dot/pseuds/Zippity_Dot
Summary: Here is yet another collection of Grian/Mumbo oneshots that I write in my free time. Requests open in the comments, fellas!
Relationships: Mumbo Jumbo/Grian, Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. GREETINGS! (DO'S & DON'TS)

Hey Folks!  
  
So I love Hermitcraft a lot, and I wanted to make some cool Grumbo oneshots when I don't have any Ideas!

I have a random prompt generator that I'll be using whenever I post something that wasn't necessarily requested. (ALSO!!! If you choose to request something, please note that It may take a bit to write and post it, but I'll try my best)

Here is My list of stuff that I am and am NOT willing to write about for requests <3

**DO'S**

-Fluff

-Both Season 6 AND 7 settings are cool!

-Angst

-Songfics

-Hurt/Comfort

-AUs (maybe.... It depends idk)

\- Multiple Types of Points of View

**DONT'S**

-Smut

-Anything about the real people (Just Minecraft personas!)

-Major Character Death (I'm too weak to do that, sorry)

-Unhealthy Relationships

-Basically anything that's considered overboard I guess... We want some nice safe fics here please!

Thanks, and have fun, and BE CREATIVE!!! I can't wait to read ur prompts.

STAY GROOVY <3


	2. I am Not Bread!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random Prompt-  
> Mumbo is the barista at a coffee shop and screws up Grian's name on purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a lil coffee shop AU, I had to do it to ya.

Mumbo sighed, wiping the messy counter with a rag.

Thank Heavens his morning shift was almost over.

The Mustached man had been working at his local coffee shop for the past year now, and the mornings were always the worst. He had to serve so many people in such a short amount of time, and it never helped when his co-worker, Iskall went off in the back to do some "important stuff". On those days though, Mumbo noticed how Iskall did manage to pick up the slack in later shifts, and it was always quite fun to mess around with him on slower days with fun little challenges they made for each other.

Today was an uncharacteristically busy couple of hours, and Mumbo still had about one more to go until he could leave.

Mumbo turned away from the counter, trying to tune out the many people sitting around the shop, drinking their beverages and talking, facing the open door that led to the back room for the other employees. "Iskall!" He called, trying to get the Swede's attention.

"What is it now, Mumbo?" He responded, sounding equally as tired as the raven haired barista.

Mumbo tossed the rag onto his shoulder, walking over to lean against the doorway. "I'm bored, and sick of staring at the coffee stains on the counters!"

Iskall chuckled, "Be happy you don't have a swarm of people to take orders from right now! If I have to restock ONE more display window with pastries, I swear this place is doomed."

Yeah, Mumbo couldn't argue there.

As Mumbo was about to continue the conversation, he heard yet another soft jingle of the Shop's door bell. Mumbo looked down at his feet, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"What's a few more coffees, huh?" Iskall attempted to say cheerily as he pulled out his phone. Mumbo waited for him to move, and Iskall noticed the hesitance, "Oh, you thought I was gonna get that? Hell no! I'm on break, and you're closer."

Mumbo laughed at Iskall's statement, and turned around to exit the break room, "I won't forget this, Iskall." He said as he went to shut the door behind him.

"Then I'll have to take you down with the shop."

Mumbo walked away, closing the door and grabbed a clean rag, replacing the one on his tense shoulders.

He heard Iskall's loud threats from the back room as Mumbo dragged his feet. "DOOMED I TELL YOU!"

Mumbo smiled, looking over at the customer he'd been neglecting for a few seconds. He froze.

The boy was short... At least that was the first thing Mumbo noticed about him. He had strawberry blond hair, his fringe covering his big, round eyes. He wore a red jumper with black skinny jeans which were cuffed at the ankle. 

_Oh my God, he's so cute._ Mumbo though, staring wide-eyed at the boy.

"H-Hello, what can I get for you today?" Mumbo said awkwardly trying to ignore Iskall's remarks, and his own brain gushing over the cute stranger.

The Strawberry Blond giggled, looking past Mumbo at the now shut door, "Well hopefully nothing that will leave me doomed, that's for sure."

Mumbo grinned, shoulders that were once tense relaxing. "Oh, sorry. My friend likes to threaten the people he's around when he's tired."

"I can see that." the blond responded.

The two shared a quick laugh before the shorter boy began to make his order. "One latte to go, please." He said cheerily.

Mumbo nodded, grabbing a standard size to-go cup and a marker. "And your name?"

"Grian." he responded.

Mumbo tilted his head, struggling to hear the name correctly over the background noise of other customers. "Sorry, did you say Grain?"

The shorter scoffed, trying to keep a small grin off of his face. "No, Grian. G-R-I-A-N." He spelled out, clarifying.

Now, Mumbo heard him this time. He looked down at the empty space on the to-go cup, and smirked. _Well if I can't annoy Iskall I may as well have a little fun out here._

Mumbo wrote down Grain into the line, "Okie dokie, Grain!" He said as he set down the cup to prepare the espresso.

"No!" The Blond- Grian said, "Not Grain you spoon! What kind of name is that?"

Mumbo decided to play along, "I don't know, _Grain._ What kind of name _is_ that?" He said back, grinning before getting to Grian's order.

The dark haired barista expertly measured and brewed the espresso in the cup, as well as steamed the milk. Mumbo cleaned the steam machine, and grabbed the now warm milk and began to pour it into the to-go cup. Knowing he'll put a lid on the latte anyway, Mumbo decided to pour a little heart into the cup. An easy little bit of latte art that he liked to do now and again, and he figured he might as well for the cute Strawberry Blond.

Mumbo put a lid tightly on the latte, and set it down on the counter in front of Grian while he paid. The boy in question looked down at the cup, and furrowed his brow. Picking up the cup, and reading the name Mumbo wrote down, Grian laughed.

"I am not bread!" Grian exclaimed, and he turned to look a very satisfied Mumbo in the eye.

The barista feigned ignorance, trying his best to keep a straight face and failing miserably. "Anything wrong with your order, sir?"

Grian shook his head looking down at the to-go cup, and began taking off the lid. Mumbo stood there surprised, and silently praying the lid destroyed the little heart he poured into the cup. 

By the look on Grian's face when the lid was off, however, Mumbo's prayers were in vain.

The red-clad boy in question raised his head, a small blush on his face. "Nope, it's perfect! I just might have to come back here again some time." 

It was Mumbo's turn to blush now as Grian took a sip in front of him, and turned to walk out of the coffee shop. He was halfway out the door when Mumbo's brain caught up.

"H-Have a nice day!"

~~~

Grian kept to his word. After that morning he came to the coffee shop at least twice week. The third time he visited, the Mustached man bravely wrote his number down on the blond's to-go cup. Grian smiled at the gesture and texted him two hours after he left for the day. Mumbo should know because he was watching his phone like a hawk, much to Iskall's dismay when he had to be the one to pay attention to more customers that particular day.

From then on. Mumbo made sure to take Grian's order, and chat with him whenever the short boy popped into the small coffee shop.

He also made sure to deliberately spell the poor boy's name wrong on each and every cup.


End file.
